Nar Shaddaa
WIP (No, Broops, pls do not fill with wiki info, I'll have this filled with info by the weekend. K thank you.) History Old Republic Exchange-Vogga Conflicts A mission to Nar Shaddaa's moon in 3951 BBY resulted in a series of conflicts between the local Exchange organisation and the Hutt Vogga. Clone Wars Rise of the Empire Durga Seizes Power Durga the Hutt became the new Black Sun Vigo over Nar Shaddaa and it's surrounding star system. Several of his lieutenants fought with each other in order to gain more prestige, which he viewed as an annoyance. Incident at Nar Shaddaa "The incident at Nar Shaddaa is fresh in our memories, and reports indicate that these outlaw couriers are not to be underestimated." - Imperial Navy Admiral Wullf Yularen Sheev's Decree The Incident at Nar Shaddaa took place in 4 BBY. Witnessing an increase in rebel activity, Emperor Sheev Palpatine ordered the Imperial Moffs to move against sedition and lawlessness in the sectors they ruled. The task of restoring the Galactic Empire's authority in Hutt Space fell to Moff Sarn Shild, who had previously turned a blind eye to criminal activities on Nar Shaddaa, and had accepted a number of bribes from the Hutts. Intent on Destruction Hoping for an advance in rank, Shild sought to destroy Nar Shaddaa's capital city as punishment for the Hutt Clan allowing illegal activity to fester in defiance of Imperial law. He had Admiral Winstel Greenlanx move to crush any opposing forces in the Y'Toub System, and then execute Base Delta Zero on Nar Shaddaa itself. Deliberate Sabotage Palpatine gave Admiral Greelanx orders to lose the battle. The entire operation was a ploy by Palpatine to ensure that Shild, who was growing desperate for power and may have been planning an insurrection, would suffer a blow that would cause him to lose most of his political support. The Hutt Clan Convenes The Hutts realised that if the Imperial Navy successfully subjugated the Y'Toub System and destroyed Nar Shaddaa, the financial loss would be so great that they would be unable to calculate it's full extent. Many Hutts convened on Nal Hutta to determine a proper course of action, and their joint decision was to hire the space pirate captain Drea Renthal to command Nar Shaddaa's defense, and to send a massive bribe to Admiral Greelanx. Greelanx's Amusement Han Solo was hired to deliver the bribe, and Greelanx accepted it. The Imperial admiral handed over his fleet's battle plans and gave his word that he would withdraw as soon as he could justify it. Greelanx was amused at the fact that he was going to be paid to sabotage a battle that he already he orders to lose. The Incident Strategies conceived by Han Solo and other shady characters led to a resounding victory for the smugglers and Hutts defending Nar Shaddaa, and Imperial Navy forces were sent packing. Admiral Greelanx was executed by Darth Vader, and Moff Sarn Shild committed suicide. The Hutt Grand Council doubled the amount of taxes the Hutts paid to the Empire for the purpose of appeasing the Imperials. Change in Leadership The Empire began seeking a stronger presence on Nar Shaddaa, and installed a governor who tried to take a strong stance against the Hutt Clan. The events that transpired thereafter led to his departure from office, and he was replaced by a governor who was literally in bed with a Hutt. This, combined with the Incident at Nar Shaddaa, ensured that the Galactic Empire was far more lenient toward the Hutts in the future. Starkiller's Visit Galen Marek located Rahm Kota in a cantina. The patrons, all bounty hunters and smugglers, mistook him for a Jedi and sought to claim the bounty on his head. He rapidly slew most of them before a series of Imperial patrols arrived, resulting in a three-way engagement that left numerous dead bodies as Marek and Kota fled the planet. Galactic Civil War Duped Saboteurs Ziimo the Hutt informed a group of rebel saboteurs that a portion of the Hutt clan, who operated out of a sky hook in the skies of Nar Shaddaa, were selling secret information to the Galactic Empire. It turned out that Ziimo was the one with the information, and had set them up to attack his rivals. Dark Trooper Project Mission Two Alliance-affiliated operatives infiltrated Nar Shaddaa to acquire information from an Imperial facility in regards to the Dark Trooper Project. Many stormtroopers, Imperial commandos, and several bounty hunters that Jabba hired perished in the skirmish that ensued. Battle of Nar Shaddaa The Alliance to Restore the Republic ran a large part of it's supply network out of a warehouse in Nar Shaddaa's Level 88 in the city's Corellian Sector. The bounty hunter Greedo learned about the rebel activity and informed two other bounty hunters, who brought the information to the Imperials. Darth Vader personally led the mission, which resulted in the deaths of numerous rebels and Alliance special forces, and heavy civilian casualties. Hutt-Black Sun War Despite the Hutt Clan, Hutt Cartel and Black Sun criminal organisations both having neutral or allied relations with the Galactic Empire, some parts of their organisations entered into a conflict with each other at some point during the Galactic Civil War. Qeto the Hutt was one of the key combatants, and both sides frequently hired spacers. Locations Little Corellia Little Corellia was a section of one of Nar Shaddaa's cities that contained a large population of immigrated Corellians.